A Friend To The Horizon
by PassingBySunnyRain
Summary: Rhiannon was shipped of from England to live with her Aunt Em and Uncle Sam. Seth spots her and knows that she's his imprint and, though she denies it, he also knows that they'll be together forever. slightly dominant Seth feisty imprint
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New Story! Here's my Seth imprint story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

If there was a hell, this would be it. A crowded plane with noisy babies and people that had no idea what personal space meant…yeah, this was hell. Okay, maybe I was being dramatic…but I did have reasons as to why. Personally, I really didn't give a shit about babies or the overwhelming stench of my neighbors perfume, I was just incredibly pissed that my mother shipped my off to La Push, Washington. My mum and I never really got along, that I was obviously aware of, but this was a new low. Ever since I was little, I hated change and let me tell you this, moving from England to American for God knows how long is a very, very big change. I mean how dare she-

"Hello there Dearie, what's your name?"

I looked over at the ancient woman sitting next to me and mustered up a small smile.

"I'm Rhiannon, ma'm."

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen, ma'm."

The old woman smiled and reached to grab a magazine, causing her awful perfume to take an adventure through my nostrils yet again. Before she said anything else, I grabbed my earphones and tuned her out. I know, it seems rude and I know if I was a little old grandma I'd be appalled at teenagers these days for not showing respect yadda yadda yadda, but I was still angry and I wasn't going to get over it anytime soon.

When the plane finally landed and I'd found my luggage, I decided to sit down and wait for my captors to, well, capture me. While I was staying in the lovely town of La Push, I would be rooming with my utterly wacky Aunt and Uncle. I call them wacky with the utmost respect, don't get me wrong. Aunt Em and Uncle Sam are alright I guess, they just don't really talk to us that much. I found it odd that after all these years ignoring us, they'd offer to keep me for an undetermined amount of time in their home.

"Rhiannon? Is that you?!" I looked up from the floor and forced myself to smile somewhat excitedly.

"Hey Aunt Em…Uncle Sam…"

As the happy couple approached, I couldn't help but notice how incredibly huge Uncle Sam was. I mean I know I've heard family rumors that the guy my Aunt married was a beast but…damn they meant it.

"My how you've grown! It's so good to see you! You have tattoos!" She said with her eyes wide, but not in that 'oh-my-gosh-I'm-going-to-be-living-with-a-teenage-delinquent' kind of way. It's not like I had a full sleeve or anything, just a dream catcher on my thigh and a birdcage on my foot.

"It's good to see you both too." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. Truth be told, I'd rather stay with them than my mother anytime. I didn't necessarily hate Sam and Emily, I was just annoyed that they never really communicated with the family that much since they were married five years ago.

As we walked, Emily went on and on about how everyone would be happy to see me and that I've really grown over the five years since they last saw me. I just replied with saying that I was excited to see everyone as well and that a lot of people change when they're going from thirteen to eighteen. As we drove, I looked out my window and watched the overabundance of greenery pass and the occasional tan man or woman wave at Sam or Emily once we got to town. I knew I was going to stand out here on the reservation. I looked different from most of my family that lived in America, or more specifically, La Push. Here they were; copper skin, dark hair, dark almond eyes. Here I was; as pale as could be, long curly blonde hair, and blue eyes that could challenge the sky. I don't know why I claimed these genes instead of the other ones, it just happened.

When we arrived to Sam and Emily's little cottage in the woods, I sighed almost happily. They helped me lug my bags upstairs and left me alone to unpack and change out of my frumpy airplane clothes. After all my things were put away, I changed into black leggings, a long white shirt and a jean jacket, leaving my feet bare since I didn't think we'd be going outside. As I padded downstairs, I heard voices that weren't Sam or Emily's. I peeked around the corner to find a clan of huge, tan, Sam look-a-likes. I inwardly groaned and began to quietly go back upstairs, not wanting to hear people talk about how old I look or how different I've become. I took out one of my many novels, changed into pajamas and sighed.

"Rhiannon? Yeah, let me go see if she's ready to come down yet!"

As I heard Emily begin to climb the stairs, I threw my book down and closed my eyes. The door opened and I heard her laugh softly before thumping back downstairs.

"The poor girl must be so tired from the long trip! She's in her room asleep right now so I guess you guys will just have to wait until the block party tomorrow to meet her."

I heard a few groans and rolled my eyes, already stressing the next day as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Sam and Emily laughing loudly and happily, causing me to smile softly. I was happy to know that their marriage seemed to be going well and that they both are still in love with each other enough to laugh when it's eight' o'clock in the morning. I went downstairs and they both looked over at me, smiling.

"Good morning Rhiannon! Hungry?"

I nodded and Emily sat a plate down in front of me, full of breakfast foods. As I began eating, Emily told me about the block party and how after breakfast I should start getting ready. When I finished eating, I took a shower and did all of the other hygienic stuff that teenage girls usually do. I looked through my suitcase to try to find something to wear and settled on my old, white, halter-top sundress, my black flats and a pair of circular sunglasses that my mother detested. I sighed and left my hair down but put on a bowler hat to complete the look. When I finally made my way downstairs, Emily was alone and said that we were going to meet Sam at the party. She took my hand and nearly dragged me out of the house, smiling and giggling like a giddy teenager. When we approached the party, I noticed that just about everyone from the reservation was there and I sighed softly. We walked over to Sam who was surrounded by the men who were over last night and Emily coughed, causing Sam to turn and grab her in a huge hug. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. Sam turned to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the center of the huddle.

"Guys, this is my niece from England, Rhiannon. Rhiannon, this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Brady, Collin, Jared, and Seth." He said as he pointed to each of the insanely large guys in front of me.

"Yo." I said with a small wave, my eyes lingering on the last one he pointed to and grateful that my eyes could hide beneath the sunglasses.

After I was dismissed and met up with a few other people from town, I drifted a few feet away from the party and sat down on a piece of driftwood on the beach. Before I knew it, two boys walked up to me and sat on either side.

"Hey, I'm Seth, this is Brady."

I looked up at them and nodded, recognizing the one named Seth immediately. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and it sent chills down my spine.

"Hey."

"So, what brings you to La Push?" Brady asked.

I sighed and shrugged.

"I was shipped off by my mum…" I said, giving them as little info as possible.

"Why?"

I looked over at the boy and frowned.

"I was always sticking my nose into somebody else's business." I muttered, hoping to get the point across that I wasn't in the mood. Hell, I was still pissed and wasn't bloody ready for two oversized men to stick their oversized nose into my ridiculously oversized problems.

Seth snickered at my comment and Brady simply frowned like a sad puppy. Instead of asking me anymore questions, Brady began to talk about himself relentlessly, telling me how close he was with the people of La Push, how he wanted to do this and that. Seth even chimed in and I could see the two were extremely close with the way the giggled and gossiped like teenage girls. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of their booming laughter and playful shoves(even though every time Seth mistakenly grazed my skin, he got a weird look over his face and I got shivers) so I stood up and faced them abruptly.

"Look Molly and Sue Ann, there is nothing on earth that I care less about than this conversation except, I don't know, reality TV shows, the republican national convention, the next Ashton Kutcher movie, what you two talk about after making sweet, sweet love. Really anything involving you two at all. Anything." I paused and sighed at their dumbstruck faces. "So if you'll excuse me."

I stood up and began to walk away when I stumbled and tripped over the sand. As I fell, humiliatingly I might add, I felt that whole epic speech go to waste as they'd now probably laugh at me. I heard Brady and Seth approach and lean down next to me.

"Well then! Ain't so bad and bold now huh?" Brady chuckled.

I snatched off my sunglasses and glared at him.

"Back off."

I felt a warm hand touch my ankle and I looked over at Seth, already familiar with the interesting tingle his touch sent through my body. His eyes were narrowed as if he was concentrating on the same tingle I was and his hand ghosted over my calf before he looked up at me.

"Are you oka-" He paused and his eyes widened. I felt myself fall into his deep, chocolate orbs and it felt as though time had stopped. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself away from him, away from his gaze. I felt like I wanted to get as close to him as possible, to hold him and never let go. From this one glance, I felt like I was some overly hormonal teenager in love.

"HEY!"

Brady's voice pulled me out of my trance and I looked away, my face heating up. Seth growled lowly and I looked back at him with wide eyes. Did he just growl?! I began to get up slowly, but Seth grabbed my arm and helped me up. Once I was steady, his hand slid down my arm and he held my hand. I quickly yanked my hand away from his which caused him to growl again. I shook my head and began to walk away when Brady yelled my name and pulled me back towards him and Seth. I turned to face them, Brady still attached to my arm, and sighed, frustrated.

"What?" I barked.

Seth's gaze was fixed on Brady's hand holding my arm and when he growled, yet again, Brady quickly dropped my arm. I crossed my arms, confused and a little freaked out. With all the growling and the grabbing, I needed to get out of here. So, with that decision made, I turned and ran.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Let me know if I should continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

__**AN: Oh yeah~ Chapter two up the next day! Don't get excited, I usually don't work this fast XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_Seth's gaze was fixed on Brady's hand holding my arm and when he growled, yet again, Brady quickly dropped my arm. I crossed my arms, confused and a little freaked out. With all the growling and the grabbing, I needed to get out of here. So, with that decision made, I turned and ran._

After ditching Seth and Brady at the beach, I found Emily, told her that I didn't feel well and was heading home. She looked at me worriedly before her eyes focused on something behind me. I turned around and saw Sam and all of his cult (including Seth and Brady) staring over at us, some excited and others smirking. I quickly turned back to Emily who had a soft smile on her lips before shaking my head and walking home.

This town was odd, there was no doubt about it and the people here are even more odd.

As I walked, I felt as though there was someone following me, watching me. I walked a little faster and once I finally saw the house in view, I sighed, relieved. Before I was even able to step foot on the lawn, a warm hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around to find Seth standing over me, too close for comfort and sending that damn tingle through me again.

"Can I help you?" I asked, bewildered.

Seth smirked and took a step towards me.

"We need to talk."

"Talk? About what? I don't even know you so what could we possibly have to talk about?" I huffed as I took a step back.

Seth took another step towards me and I took one back. What was this kid's problem? Just because he makes me fill as giddy as a kid in a candy store doesn't mean he can invade my personal space.

"So you're telling me that you don't feel anything for me?"

"Feel something for you? Are you high?"

He chuckled and yet again took another step towards me, except this time I stood my ground.

"Rhiannon, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Every time I touch you, you feel something right?"

I blushed faintly. How the hell did he know that? He…he couldn't possibly feel that too…did he?!

"Actually, I don't!" I huffed, watching an amused smirk grace his features.

"If you say so, Love. You can try to convince yourself all you want, but I know the truth." He said, leaning down so that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, causing my heart to go into overdrive.

"Like hell you do." I said, unconsciously leaning into him and poking his chest.

What the hell kind of person was he? God, I couldn't bloody stand him! He was cocky, annoying, ridiculously touchy-feely, incredibly sexy- I stopped myself. No, I wasn't going to fall into that little trap. I could already see the "I-told-you-so" coming from his lips. His soft, plump, pink lips. I sighed and made my way to by room before plopping down on the bed dramatically. What the hell was this kid doing to me?

That night, I got the feeling that someone was watching me again. The feeling was so intense that it actually woke me up. I padded over to my window and looked outside at the mist covered lawn and the blackness of the forest. My eyes narrowed as I focused on some kind of movement. I looked closely and almost screamed when a horse sized wolf trotted out of the woods, it's eyes trained on mine. I backed away from the window and let out a long breath. I quickly slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs quietly, my heart pounding as I reached for the doorknob. As I stepped outside, I was startled to find the wolf just a few feet away from the porch, it's head cocked and ears perked up. I took a step towards it cautiously, knowing that one wrong move could end my life. The wolf looked as if it was struggling to keep still, changing it's weight from one foot to another. When I got within arms length of it, I closed my eyes and reached out my hand, surprised to feel its soft fur on my palm and a warm purr emit from it's throat. I looked over at the huge creature and instantly felt safe. Slowly, the animal got closer and closer until it was practically looking me in the eyes. There was something about those warm chocolate eyes that felt familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before. I was instantly reminded of Seth and felt my heart begin to race. Once my mind was back on him, I couldn't get him out of my head. Images from earlier today raced through my head; His smile, his smirk, his voice, his booming laughter, the way my body reacted to him, the way I reacted to him as a whole. Gosh, you'd think I was in love with the boy.

I felt my face heat up and hear beat faster, the wolf next to me completely forgotten until he groaned. I looked over at him and sighed.

"It's not my fault the boy has some sort of magical effect on me." I muttered, watching as the wolves mouth formed a sort of smile looking thing. It was if he was asking who I was talking about.

I shook my head, refusing to take part in this. There was no way a wolf would know what I was saying! It didn't understand me! Yet, there it was, sitting next to me with his head cocked and paw prodding my leg.

"I need to go for a walk." I said under my breath, deciding that a walk away from this wolf and from my thoughts of Seth would be a good idea. I heard the wolf begin to follow me and shrugged. Hell, I didn't mind. If anything, he could protect me if an axe murderer came darting through the forest.

After walking for a while, I sat down by a tree and leaned my head back, looking at the stars. The wolf laid down next to me, resting his head on my lap, completely covering from my thigh to my knee. I felt his questioning eyes on me and I sighed.

"It's not even possible for me to like him right? I mean I only really met the guy today! And really, with the way he acted today how can I like him. I mean…well…the way he smirks makes my knees go week and whenever he's near I feel like I'm going to collapse. Plus the fact that just his voice gives me chills." I paused and looked over at the wolf who was staring at me intently and shaking slightly.

"Not the bad kind of chills, the please-kiss-me-now kind of chills. Bloody hell, I sound like some kind of thirteen year old love struck ninny."

I sighed and looked back up at the tree tops, ignoring what seemed to be like a chuckle coming from the wolf beside me.

"I can't feel this way about someone I don't know, yet here I am, talking to an oversized wolf that probably a figment of my imagination about how much I like or hate this guy like a complete loon."

I averted my eyes and looked back at the wolf.

"Still…the things I could do to that man." I whispered, biting my lip as my imagination took over.

I felt my legs begin to tremble slightly and I looked over at the wolf. His eyes were shut tight and he was trembling almost violently. I stood up quickly to try and figure out what was wrong, but he just growled viciously and bared his gleaming teeth angrily. Getting the hint, I scurried off and hid behind a tree, my heart pounding and mentally kicking myself for letting a huge, deadly wolf follow me around. I peeked out from behind the tree just in time to see the wolf's body twist in ways I didn't know were possible. I gasped and felt my heart ache, not knowing what to do.

Then, right before my eyes, I watched as the wolf transformed into a very naked Seth. Very naked.

"Seth?" I whispered, my eyes wide and completely focused on the body only a few feet away from me. Seth turned around, a smirk on his face as I blushed fire and averted my eyes from his naked form. He walked over and stood in front of me, his abs gently brushing up against my chest. He lifted my face up to his and kissed me with a passion that could have lit the forest on fire. I instantly pulled away, my lips aching for more and my heart banging so loud, I felt as though he could here it.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" I breathed.

All he did was smirk and I was instantly reminded of my conversation with the wolf…or as it seemed now, Seth. I blushed deeply and gasped, utterly embarrassed.

"The things you could do to me, huh?" He whispered in my ear.

And with that, I collapsed, the last thing I remember being his arms wrapped around me and a worried Seth calling out my name.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooooo? What do you guys think? I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and upload as soon as possible which shouldn't be too hard with the weekend coming up! Anyway, Please let me know what you think of the story! Also, here's a question for you! Do any of you guys have a polyvore account and what's your favorite song of the moment? My favorite right now is Lone Wolf by Mesita and my polyvore account is right here: Hope you see you soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! So this chapter is from Seth's POV! I had a request to do this so I went ahead and wrote what was going through his mind when he imprinted on Rhiannon!**

* * *

"Yeah, Sam and Emily's niece is coming from England today!"

"Do you think she has an accent?"

"Do you think she's the one?" I rolled my eyes and sighed at the kids surrounding me, but my ears perked up a little when I heard about an outsider coming to the rez. Whenever someone visit's the reservation, whether it be a friend, relative or whatever, the first thing that runs through every wolf's head is:

"Is she or he my imprint?"

The need for a mate is desperate and, to some pitiful, but for many of us, it's something we've looked forward to since we'd turned. Having an imprint is really the most important thing to us, it's the equivalent of a soul mate but the bond is stronger. So of course, when Brady had told us all that Sam's niece Rhiannon was coming to stay with them, everyone had become hopeful that this girl could possibly be their mate.

When a wolf imprints, things become different. They become possessive, overly protective and are pretty much around their imprint at all times. The imprint has some sort of magical effect over them, making them sharper, quicker, and in most cases, cockier. I knew all of this things not because I was told, but because many of my friends have imprinted and I've witnessed these changes more than once.

The worst case scenario is when the imprint refuses to be with you, which is what happened in Sam and Emily's case. When Emily found out that the reason Sam dumped Leah was because of the imprint, she immediately refused to be with him. Of course, with the imprint making us overprotective and dominant, he couldn't deal with it. This inevitably led Sam to explode when Emily was too close. Unfortunately, the incident didn't exactly bring them together and it took a few months for Emily to finally accept Sam as just a friend.

When we heard that Rhiannon had finally arrived in La Push, we were all anxiously awaiting for Sam's word to allow us to all come and meet her. When Sam finally phoned us, we were out the door in seconds and made it to Sam's incredibly fast. It was uncomfortable and slightly agitating to sit in a room full of werewolves who think that they were going to imprint in the next few minutes.

All of our heads turned when we heard soft footsteps make their way down stairs and pause at the bottom step. We saw a flash of blond hair before we heard Rhiannon begin to go back upstairs. I was instantly overcome with the most appealing scent; peaches, vanilla and brown sugar wafted through the room, making my mouth water and my eyes grow dark. Sam turned to Emily, winked and nodded toward the stairs.

"Rhiannon? Yeah, let me go see if she's ready to come down yet!" With this, we heard something fall and rushed movements, making us all smirk at each other.

"The poor girl must be so tired from the long trip! She's in her room asleep right now so I guess you guys will just have to wait until the block party tomorrow to meet her." Emily said as she came back downstairs, a knowing smile on her face. I felt my heart drop and all of the other pack members groaned. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her tonight, I was the first one to leave, anxious to meet the mysterious Rhiannon the next day at the Block Party.

The next day, Sam ordered the pack to meet at the block party location early so that we could help set up. After everything was done, Sam called a meeting and began to tell us that if one of us imprinted on his niece, to not overdue anything. Apparently she'd been going through a lot in the past few months and moving here only made things worse. I felt an ache in my gut, feeling the need to protect her even if I don't know if she's mine yet.

After a while, people began showing up and my nose caught hold of that lovely scent again; she was here. Emily coughed to get Sam's attention and we turned around, all of our eyes instantly drawn to Rhiannon. I took in her petite form and decided easily that she was the closest I'd ever seen to an angel. Her blonde hair fell down in coarse waves around her white sundress. My eyes moved all over her body, taking in her tattoos, incredible legs and curvaceous figure. I had to admit that I was extremely disappointed when I moved my eyes to meet hers and found that they were covered with sunglasses that resembled something Ozzie Osborne would wear. Sam and Emily pulled her into the center of the huddle and her scent was all around me, making it very difficult for me to focus on what was going on. "Guys, this is my niece from England, Rhiannon. Rhiannon, this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Brady, Collin, Jared, and Seth."

"Yo." Rhiannon said with a small wave, her voice resembling soft bells and ocean waves, her head turning as she took each of us in. I'd like to imagine that her eyes lingered on my and that they'd remain there. When she looked away, I wanted to pull her to me and tell her that she would never leave my side. That I'd protect her while she was here but I couldn't. Even though I had all these feelings welling up inside me, I had to keep them in check…I didn't know if she was my imprint or not though the more I observed her, the more perfect she seemed.

I watched her with interested eyes as she walked around and greeted other people at the party before making her way to the beach. Brady grabbed my arm and smiled gleefully.

"Want to go follow her? Maybe we could find a way to get those shades off!" His voice held adolescent excitement and I nodded, knowing that I wanted to be near her more than anything. As we approached, I realized that I wanted her to hear my voice before she heard Brady's; I wanted my voice to be the first thing that rang through her ears like bells just like her voice had rung in mine moments before.

We sat down next to her and I could feel a subtle tingle in the air between her body and mine.

"Hey, I'm Seth, this is Brady." I said, motioning to myself and then to Brady.

I watched her shiver and mumble a reply.

"So, what brings you to La Push?" Brady asked.

I listened carefully to her answer, hoping that I would get more information that Sam had given us earlier in the day.

"I was shipped off by my mum…" she said and I knew that this wasn't a real answer, she was just trying to get Brady to lay off. I knew that and secretly hoped that it wasn't the same with me.

"Why?"

She looked over at Brady and frowned, annoyed.

"I was always sticking my nose into somebody else's business." She muttered, causing me to chuckle and her snippy reply and Brady's disappointed face.

Then Brady began to talk about himself endlessly, hoping to regain his dignity and also hoping to get Rhiannon to be interested in him. I sighed and joined in a little, helping him out but growing more and more aware of Rhiannon's deepening frown. Brady began to shove playfully and laugh loudly, causing me to begin to loose my temper at the way he was pushing Rhiannon. I was about to say something when she stood up abruptly and turned to face us.

"Look Molly and Sue Ann, there is nothing on earth that I care less about than this conversation except, I don't know, reality TV shows, the republican national convention, the next Ashton Kutcher movie, what you two talk about after making sweet, sweet love. Really anything involving you two at all. Anything." she paused and took in our faces, which must have looked shocked at her sudden outburst.. "So if you'll excuse me."

As she began to walk away, she stumbled and started to fall. I rushed by her side and caught her before setting her down on the warm sand. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice my touch and just blushed deeply. "Well then, ain't so bad and bold now huh?" Brady laughed.

I moved to check on her ankle and I felt her move a little, I imagine she was glaring at Brady.

"Back off!" She growled, which would've caused me to laugh but I was too busy worried about whether she hurt herself or not. I moved my hand over her ankle and my eyes narrowed and an subtle tingle began in my palm. I moved my palm upwards and the tingle became stronger. "Are you oka-" I began to say, looking up at her, but when my eyes met with her incredibly brilliant blue one's, I froze. The soft tingle now became electrifying bolts, the air between us now clogged with love, protection and need. I took the angel in front of me in and made sure my eyes memorized every bit of her. Her pale skin, her amazing soft, pillow-like pink lips, her rosy cheeks, everything. This woman in front of me, this piece of perfection given to me and only me was a Goddess. Her eyes were locked with mine and I refused to let them go.

"HEY!"

Brady's voice caused my angel to jump and looked over at him almost embarrassingly. I growled at him dangerously for Rhiannon was no longer up for debate. She was mine and I refuse to let Brady pull her away from me so soon after the imprint.

Rhiannon looked at me with wide eyes and I simple grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up, the electrifying tingles surging through my veins at our touch. Before I could blink, she's yanked her hand away from mine and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. Brady noticed by now that Rhiannon was my imprint and went to go get her, grabbing her and pulling her to me so that I didn't spontaneously combust at the thought of her leaving me so soon.

"What?!" She barked, and I smirked: she was feisty.

Although deep inside I knew that Brady was only trying to help, the thought of him still holding her made me growl yet again, causing him to drop my angel's arm. As soon as he let her go, she made a run for it.

I sighed and smirked as I began following her, my pace picking up as a familiar ache made it's way into my heart. I couldn't be separated from her or it would hurt the both of us.

Now I had someone to protect, someone to love and someone to forever cherish. I was supposed to be extremely happy and I was…somewhat. The fact that she had run away from me only meant one thing: I had myself an imprint in denial.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Should I do more chapters in Seth's POV? ~ Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or are planning to review! You keep me going! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been way too long since I've last updated. I'M SO SORRY!~ I know I really hate it when I'm reading a story that takes forever to update so I know how you all feel. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up with a groan and a headache. What the hell happened last night? I scanned my brain quickly before sitting up, eyes wide. I felt a warm hand push me back down into the confines of my bed with utter severity.

"Careful Rhi, don't push yourself."

That voice. Unfortunately, whatever happened to me wasn't severe enough to push the thoughts of Seth out of my head. I huffed and looked down at his large hand still placed on my chest, shoving it off with unnecessary roughness. A hurt look flashed in his eyes which caused me to regret my action, but I stood my ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit out.

"You fainted Rhiannon, I wasn't just going to leave you there in the forest was I?"

I sighed, frustrated.

"I figured you would take me back here, I'm not an idiot. But why are you still here?"

"I was worried about you." He almost growled.

I flinched, shocked by how blunt he was. Worried about me?

"You barely know me Seth, you have nothing tying yourself to me. How could you be worried about someone you don't even know?"

He blinked a few times before scooting closer to me, his large hand taking mine and playing absentmindedly with my fingers.

"Is that really the question you want to ask?"

I looked up at him but didn't take my hand away. For some reason, I liked the electric bolts that spread through my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit more calmly, his touch clearing my head of everything other than the fact he held my hand in his.

"Last night…what you saw…you don't have any questions about that? You're not freaked out or anything?"

I sat there for a second thinking. He was completely right…I should be shocked. I should be hiding from him and calling him a monster. Why wasn't I freaking out? This man in front of me was some sort of supernatural monster who could rip my body to shreds and here I sit letting him hold my hand.

I simply shrugged, my eyes confused.

"I should be scared and freaked out but I'm not…"

He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but feel a steady warmth make its way through my body.

"Well I suppose I'm glad for that. I don't want you to be afraid of me and from what you said last night you certainly don't want to be afraid of me either." He finished with a smirk that sent every bit of blood I had in my body straight to my cheeks.

"I-I was tired and it was late and everything I said was probably just a mix of different stuff and I didn't know what I was saying and-" I was cut off from my ramble with a warm pair of lips on mine. As if I had no control whatsoever, I pulled him closer to me and tangled my fingers in his incredibly soft chestnut hair. His lips fought against mine for dominance, his hot breath mixing with mine and began an intricate dance between out now parted lips. I pulled back for a moment and heard him whimper, nudging my nose with his.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself through short, quick gasps.

"There is nothing wrong with you." He answered, opening his mahogany eyes and staring into mine. His eyes held this awesome power, the kind of power that's only reserved for the crashing of the sea and the heat of the sun. In that power, I could see emotions that I wasn't ready to see, emotions that I no doubt wanted to see but somehow also wanted to push away.

"Look, I think it would be best if you just left me alone for a while…" I muttered, tired of having my emotions constantly out of whack and all over the place.

He chuckled with an amused smile on his lips.

"If you think I'm going to ever leave you alone then you're sadly mistaken."

"Excuse me?"

"It's impossible for me to leave you Rhiannon."

I looked at him, utterly confused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You have legs don't you? Use them and get the hell out of here."

He sighed and took hold of my hand once more which I pulled quickly to my chest.

"I can't leave you because you're my soul mate."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and my heart beating wildly.

"W-what?"

He sighed and I felt his grip tighten on my hand.

"I would rather have told you in a more organized manner but I suppose now is a good a time as ever. Plus, I won't hear this nonsense about you thinking about leaving me or vice versa."

He paused and looked me straight in the eyes, causing me to just simply stare back at him.

"You saw what happened last night and you're more than aware of what I am. Along with being a werewolf, as you put it, there is something else that comes along with being what I am. It's called imprinting."

"And that would be…?" I asked, motioning him to go on.

"An imprint is a wolf's soul mate. There is no one other than her and it will always be her, always has been. Since the beginning, since birth, there's one girl out there for every wolf, their soul mate. Once they encounter their first transformation, they're able to imprint. As soon as you look into her eyes, you know she's the one. It's like feeling the sun heat your skin after being so cold for years and a blind man seeing a rose for the first time. Its incredibly definite and we really wouldn't prefer it any other way. A wolf will do anything for them, anything."

I was silent for a few minutes, having a feeling as to where he was going with this but refusing to commit to the idea.

"So…you're saying that…'

"I've imprinted on you Rhiannon." He said, completely serious.

I laid back, my eyes focused on the words that were hanging in the air. What was he trying to say? That since birth I was tied to him? That there would never be anyone else and my life was decided for me in this instant? No, I wouldn't have it.

"No." I whispered.

"What?"

I looked up at him, determined.

"I said no. I'm not going to let my life be run by some mystical wolf claim you have on me. I refuse."

He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Rhiannon, you can deny it all you want but you will be mine, there's no doubt about that."

"You seem so sure of yourself." I scoffed.

"Of course I am! As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me, there was no debating it. I've waited for you my whole life and now that I finally have you, now that I can breathe again, I'm not going to let you go. You are mine."

I shivered at his blunt demand and looked down.

"I'm my own person and I belong to no one. I'll be damned if I let someone like you begin to control me, soul mate or not."

He sighed.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and as of now, you need your rest. Maybe when you wake up we can talk about it more."

"Seth, this isn't something one can compromise!" I said, my voice getting louder as anger began to spread through my veins.

"Exactly, which is why you should just give into me now. I know how you feel about me Rhi, you said it yourself that you feel something for me. Why don't we just give this a chance?"

"Because no matter what you'll always be expecting more of me! You'll want me to love you and what if I don't? I can't stand the thought of hurting you Seth and I don't want to lead you into thinking that you have a chance."

I know what I said was harsh but it was the truth. I'll admit fully to having an undeniable attraction to Seth, that was obvious. I felt as though I now lived for the subtle electric touches exchanged between us and just the feeling of him being near. I loved his smile and I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of it. He was beautiful and manly and, bloody hell, an amazing kisser. I also feel crazy for thinking all of these things about a boy I met only a day or two ago, though the thought of him being my soul mate tended to ease the anxiousness.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes glow as soon as they connected with mine.

"Just one chance Rhiannon, just let me get to know you and let yourself get to know me. That's all I'm asking for."

His eyes bored deep into mine, as if they could see into the depths of my orbs and see my soul itself. His lips pouted slightly and I know he saw my eyes flicker to them, even just for a moment. He moved closed to me, so that he was sitting on the bed right next to my hips. His large hand was placed on my thigh and fire burned through my veins.

"Just…" He leaned in to me, his lips millimeters away from mine.

"One…" He placed his soft lips on mine and I felt his hot tongue run over my bottom lip causing my heart to beat at an outrageously fast pace.

"Chance…" he finished by pulling me into him, body and soul. I felt his hands wrap themselves around my increasingly warm body and form chains around my waist. I instantly wrapped myself around him, unable to hold back any longer. He moaned and I claimed that sound as mine, my fingers intertwining with his hair. His hands roamed as well as his lips, placing scorching, intimate kisses up and down my neck. I threw my head back and moaned, the sound rising from my throat and escaping in the most relieving way.

"Please." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine, panting and eyes closes as if savoring the moment like some kind of fine wine.

Unable to catch my breath, I simply nodded. He smirked and kissed me once more, his hot, pillow-like lips leaving me utterly breathless and unable to concentrate on anything other than the moment at hand.

I needed him. I know that it was too soon to feel so strongly, but one cannot deny the heart. I wanted him in more ways than I've ever wanted anyone and that terrified me.

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? I hoped you like it! I know that this story is rated M, but I'm just warning you that it might not get...you know...lemony. Hell, I was fracking blushing while writing the make out scene...WHAT IS THAT?! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
